


The Elder's Calling.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: In the middle of his and Ruby's Teams hanging out, Juane gets a call from his sister.With Yang's urging, he answers it.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Saphron Cotta-Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc, Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Kudos: 19





	The Elder's Calling.

" And so-- " 

_Ring. Ring._

" Who's is that? " Weiss questioned, quirking her brow. 

" We left ours in are dorm. " Pyrrha shrugged. 

" Mine is on silent. " Weiss said, head held high with dignity. 

Yang, Ruby and Blake checked there Scrolls. 

" Not me. " 

Juane nervously scratched the back of his neck. " It's mine. " He said with an innocent grin, taking out his Scroll. " Don't think I'll answer it though-- " 

He was cut off by Yang's peeking. " No no. Neglecting your big sister will only lead to more trouble. " She grinned, shaking her head. 

Juane was now very determined to change Shapron's name from: _big sis Saph,_ to something more like: _sister 4._

The blonde's locked eyes. 

" And why should I? " 

" You wanna know what happens to Ruby when she doesn't answer her big sister? " 

Juane instantly answered it. 

" JUANE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! " 

" What?! What is it?! " 

" MY TUTOR! " 

" That lame fool...? " 

" NO! NEW ONE! SHE'S HOT! " 

" WHAT DID YOU DO SIS? " 

" FAILED! I KNOW HOW TO TALK TO GIRLS! I TOLD YOU HOW! WHY AM I FAILING? " 

" WHAT DID YOU FAIL AT? " 

" I STUTTERED! " 

" Dang it Saph! " 

" I know right! Anyway, you having anymore luck that I am? I see a few girls back there, any of them your girlfriend? " 

Ruby snorted and flopped back on the carpet. 

" This guy? A girlfriend? Have you heard his pick up lines? " Yang laughed, flopping next to her sister. 

" I see your failing. " Saphron deadpanned, smirking. 

" So are you! " Jaune accused. 

" Not the point little brother! Now answer the question! " 

Juane had a waterfall of tears. " Weiss continues to reject. " 

Saphron facepalmed. " There are _five_ other girls in that room! " 

Juane put an offended hand on his chest. " Well. Ren and Nora are together, Ruby's underage, Yang will be Yang, Blake will be Blake, and Pyrrha... Pyrrha will also be Pyrrha. " 

Saphron snickered. " Let me get this straight. Ninja guy you speak of and hammer girl you speak of, are together... Mk. Cape isn't even old enough to go to that school, K. Burn it all is just burn it all. Faunus friend is just Faunus friend, and red head will be red head? Am I getting all of this right? " 

Blake facepalmed. " I can't trust any of you with secrets. " 

" Well- uh- kinda- okay yeah that's it. " 

Nora blushed. " Well, me and Ren aren't _together-together._ " She waved off the comment. 

" Back to the tutor Saph! " 

" She's hot bro! Like, she's got heat to spare! " 

" Details! " 

" SOLID TEN! Dark hair, skin and eyes! Glasses! She's smart as heck! But she doesn't make me feel stupid! Then again us Arcs are kinda dumb-- " 

" That's for sure. " 

" --Anyway! And best of all... " 

" What is it?! " 

" She flirts back with my half-flirting! " 

" You got a good one sis! " 

" I know! " 

" Don't let her go so easy! Do you know if she's gay or single? " 

" Both! I asked one time! " 

" Nice. " 

" I know right. So now tell me, why you no with one of the four very available girls? Little red riding hood and ice queen aside. " 

" Nora and Ren are together--" 

"--No were not! " 

"-- And Iv'e like only talked to Blake once! And Yang will be Yang! And Pyrrha... Wait what's the excuse for Pyrrha... " 

" The excuse is she's an open chance lil bro! " 

" SAPH! " 

" SORRY LITTLE BRO! GOTTA GO! TERRA IS HERE! " 

" OH CRAP! GO GO GO GO! " 

At that Juane's sister hung up her Scroll. 

Ruby, Nora and Yang lost it. Even Ren and Blake snickered. Even **_Weiss_** smiled. 

Pyrrha was blushing. 

Juane deflated into a pancake. 


End file.
